


Разговор

by Slavna



Series: Вестница смерти, лис и мальчишка-смерть/Одержимые [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Teen Wolf (TV), The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pre-Slash, nogitsune!Nico
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slavna/pseuds/Slavna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Мальчишка слишком мне нравится, – говорит Ногитсуне, и недоговоренное «и я не собираюсь отдавать его» режет Мартин уши.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Разговор

— Мальчишка слишком мне нравится, — говорит Ногитсуне, и недоговоренное «и я не собираюсь отдавать его» режет Мартин уши.

Будто бы Лидия могла «отобрать» его, будто бы она могла выгнать Ногитсуне из тела молодого итальянца. Из того, кто совсем не против своей одержимости.

Почти каждый из них одержим. Нико одержим Ногитсуне, Мартин одержима Нико, а Ногитсуне просто ненормальный, хотя его интерес к ди Анджелу тоже можно назвать одержимостью. Мартин Нико лишь интересна.

И это все похоже на какой-то сериал или дешевый роман, только без всякой сверхъестественной ерунды, потому что тогда бы он вышел куда дряннее. У них получается просто ужасный сериал.

Это можно было бы назвать смешным, детской забавой, почти игрой, но…

— Если бы это была лишь игра, я бы поиграл, но играть я предпочитаю лишь с мальчишкой. А ты начинаешь мешать.

И смотрит холодным и расчетливым взглядом, словно примериваясь.


End file.
